


【影及】布宜诺斯艾利斯假日

by Veronicaaaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaaaa/pseuds/Veronicaaaa
Summary: 及川彻在布宜诺斯艾利斯时间晚上八点半接到报案，报案人是他的后辈影山飞雄，据报案人说，自己在当地距离及川彻的俱乐部不远处迷路了，由于语言不通等诸多不便，不得不向及川彻寻求救援。
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【影及】布宜诺斯艾利斯假日

（1）

及川彻在布宜诺斯艾利斯时间晚上八点半接到报案，报案人是他的后辈影山飞雄，据报案人说，自己在当地距离及川彻的俱乐部不远处迷路了，由于语言不通等诸多不便，不得不向及川彻寻求救援。

及川在不到一分钟的电话里骂了三次“笨蛋”，但是出于对后辈的人道主义关怀，他认为还是不应该把影山一个人扔在陌生的大街，于是草草收工赶到了影山描述的建筑群去。

当他满脸不快地拖拽着背包站到影山面前的时候，影山上下打量了他一下，面带愧疚地摸了摸鼻头：“我打扰到前辈自主练习了吗？”

“没有，”及川彻回答得斩钉截铁，还不忘损他一句，“劳逸结合可是很重要的，没有人会像笨蛋小飞雄一样把每个休息日都用来自主练习。”

“及川前辈，但是……”

“但是什么？什么但是？”

影山飞雄的视线下移片刻，犹犹豫豫地说：“你的护膝忘记摘掉了。”

及川彻往下看了看，他为了不被影山飞雄发现自己是匆匆而来，可是做足了完全的准备，就在拐过这个路口之前，他还在转角喘匀了气，特意对着商店橱窗把自己汗湿的脖颈拿纸巾擦得干干净净——他可不想让影山飞雄知道自己为了给他指路，扔下手里的事情就跑过来了，不然岂不是要让这个臭小鬼洋洋得意。

但是他跑得太急了，连护膝都忘了摘，这只能怪影山飞雄太笨了，他要是干了什么蠢事人人都得着急。

及川彻清了清嗓子说：“你懂什么？这叫时尚，我就是故意戴着的。”

“喔。”罪魁祸首看起来不太像是被说服了，反而像是对此并不十分在意于是随口应和，这让及川彻更加恼火了。

“说吧，想要及川前辈这个免费导游送你去哪？”及川没好气地说。

（2）

影山飞雄站在异国的街头徘徊许久，才下定决心拨这通电话。他打电话给及川彻的时候，心里并没什么底。他觉得，就算及川前辈接了电话听到是他就立刻挂断，也不是什么奇怪的事。

但是对他来说，这是一通不得不打的电话。

他对社交关系的敏感度本来就比大部分人木讷，加上和及川关系又相当微妙，比大部分人都晚知道及川的去向并不奇怪，如果不是因为身在巴西的日向偶遇了及川，他还不知道他的前辈已经移民阿根廷，也就不会看到他在新俱乐部的比赛。

影山飞雄自打高中起，就毫不怀疑及川彻可以顺利地配合任何一支队伍，可以搞定任何难以相处的队友，但是这不代表他不需要任何缓冲时间，就可以迅速融入一个截然不同的文化，一支作战方式完全陌生的异国队伍。他无法眼看着曾经永远走在他前面的及川前辈如今陷入瓶颈，有些话他无论如何都想要说给及川听。

倘若在日本轻飘飘地打个电话过去，及川绝对会骂他“小鬼不要多管闲事”，然后挂断甚至不再接他任何的电话，所以他必须来，必须确保自己能面对面地与及川对谈。影山最不擅长撒谎，只能想到迷路这种蹩脚的借口来骗及川出来见他，还好他的前辈真的来了，还令人意外地答应同他到酒店房间去坐坐。

（3）  
及川彻并不高兴，当影山飞雄七扭八拐地扯了一堆有的没的，最后话题绕到一句“状态不好并没有什么关系”的时候，他正想把左腿翘到右腿上，但是被护膝硌了个正着，碍于这是他自封的“时尚”，他没摘下护膝，而只是把腿放下来了。

“这和你当然没有什么关系。”及川说。

影山愣了愣：“我不是那个意思。我是说，及川前辈只是需要一点时间……”

“多长时间算一点时间？”及川的语气很平静，就好像只是影山说了“天气很好”，而他反驳说“分明太晒了”，但连影山飞雄都听得出来他并不高兴。

“总之，及川前辈可以不要着急……”

“你当然不着急，19岁就当上国家队首发的人有什么可着急的？就算换你来你也用不了多久就能适应对吧？你只要懂点排球语，随随便便打几次练习赛就能习惯新的打点对吧？”

“但是……”

“没有但是。”及川彻一句话封禁了影山飞雄的聊天权限，现在后者只有眨巴着眼睛干等着的份儿。

这还是第一次，影山飞雄跑过来不是巴巴地盼着从他身上榨取一切所能学到的知识，而是笨拙地安慰他。如果是别人坐国际航班千里迢迢来看他，还是在这种停滞不前的焦虑时期，他肯定会感动到记一辈子，但是影山和所有人都不同，因为他是讨人厌的天才，是把及川彻当成自己最大竞争对手的可恶后辈，他说再多好听话都只不过提醒及川一个事实：这个不断追逐着自己的家伙在缩短和他的距离。

及川彻很讨厌他，及川彻很生气，及川彻甚至想要咬掉影山飞雄的鼻子。他侧过头用眼睛测量这个距离是不是好下手，发现窝在他身边的影山飞雄正紧紧攥着玻璃杯的杯沿。影山长高了，肩膀也变得更宽，及川从来没发现影山的喉结已经长得那么明显——他早就不是国中那个单薄的任性小孩，但只要挨了及川的骂，他还是一样会抿着嘴唇窝在一边。

及川没来得及搞明白是什么触动了他，他甩开视线草草扫视了周围一圈，想要喝一口水，却发现自己已经把杯子里的水喝了个精光，当他再度开口时，不免感到喉咙有些干涩发紧：“为什么床头柜上要放花瓶？”

这是个糟糕的提问，且不说它没有任何意义，两人挤在一个酒店房间同坐一个沙发就已经有点旖旎了，他不应该把话题抛向床头。

“有的酒店会这样做的。”他的后辈很认真地回答道。

到头来及川已经分不清自己在生气什么，气影山是个不懂事的后辈？还是气他是个读不出暧昧气氛的呆头鹅？他说：“我问你为什么。”

影山坦诚相告：“我不知道。”

影山侧过脸去看及川，后者的目光根本没在那个花瓶上，垂着眼睫不知道在看什么。察觉到影山的视线，及川再一次侧过头来，深褐色的眼睛看起来湿漉漉的。

“我讨厌你，小飞雄。”及川说，他身下下陷的沙发印往影山那边倾斜了，随后他感到自己的鼻尖贴到了影山的鼻尖上。影山飞雄真蠢，谁会相信有人能在布宜诺斯最四通八达的地方走丢，还刚好赶上他前辈的休息日打电话求救……可是他是温热的，滚烫的，他的身上裹挟着源自宫城的气味。及川彻难以分辨究竟影山飞雄是宫城还是宫城是影山飞雄，但这确实是一位奔波在外的异乡人所亟需的。

“喔。”鼻尖，然后是鼻翼……影山微微偏过头，吻上了及川的嘴。

他们接吻了，不单是唇舌相交，他们的身躯渐趋紧合，就像是两股液体在向彼此渗透。那些名为“衣服”的布料剥茧抽丝地离开了他们的躯干，取而代之的是彼此赤裸的温度和重量。

及川想要把他的护膝摘下去，但影山捏住了他的手指尖：“我也喜欢。”

及川脸上无端地发起烫来，他没吱声也没动弹，由着影山飞雄滚上了床。

（4）

“可以了……把你的插进来……”

“等一下。”影山在床头柜翻了一圈才找出安全套，他试图撕开的时候才发现自己手上打滑，一手是粘湿的体液和润滑剂，另一边是汗，撕了两下愣是撕不开。

及川打他手上抢过来一把撕开，还不忘气呼呼地拿额头撞影山下巴：“笨蛋！”

他好人做到底，把套子拆开给影山戴上，后者像被撞傻了一样呆呆看着，直到及川在他跟前俯身跪趴下去，埋头从臂弯里漏出一句：“快点抱我！”

影山飞雄深吸了口气，径直挺了进去，比起三根手指他还是要更大一些，加之性经验几乎空白，可想而知他那根东西捅进去的时候舒服不到哪去。及川打了个激灵，几乎立刻泄出一声呜咽，这让影山进退维谷地停在了半途，他俯下身试图通过吻来安抚他的前辈：“及川前辈，很疼吗？”

及川不很领情，朝着嘴唇尖咬他一口：“我想疼。”

影山一愣，他的双手已经先他一步覆上及川的手背，十指穿过及川的手指缝，把他的前辈钉在床上。他深入其中，一次又一次地深入进去，在他和及川的交合处引起肉体碰撞的声音。及川把啜泣和偶尔被顶到爽点难以抑制的呻吟全埋进枕头里，他先开始几乎可以数得清影山在他身上挺进几次，他的身体还没能完全适应，但每一次吃痛都好像用以补过的惩罚，消解着他一次又一次的失误和懊丧，他逐渐放弃计数了，就好像那些其实并没有那么严重的过错，只要他试着接受，就很快消解开来。

及川的护膝这时候起了些作用，每当影山攥着他的脚踝把被顶得前倾的他往下拽，它们至少保护他的膝盖免于布料的摩擦，就好像它们是刻意为此时此刻准备的一样。及川彻一直到高中毕业都还钟爱一黑一白的异色护膝，但今天它们不是他作为一名与众不同的二传手的殊荣，而是他作为职业选手失去理智过度训练被抓包的证物，影山飞雄真的很坏，他竟敢对它们说喜欢，这会让及川从此只要见到这对护膝就想到这一天，想到他讨厌的后辈。

他在影山手里射出来，等影山从他身体里抽出去之后才动用仅存的力气把他的护膝扯松了扔到地上，他们都还喘着粗气，影山便伸手搂他，两具汗津津的身体贴在一起并不好受，但及川并不想把他推开：“你为什么喜欢？”

“嗯？”影山飞雄把头从及川颈窝里拔出来，他的眼睛毫不遮掩地望着及川，“因为及川前辈是最强的二传手。”

原来。

原来他说的不是护膝啊。

“如果我不是呢？”

“不会。”

这是个好距离，而且及川彻目前的心情也很适合，他咬了咬影山的鼻尖：“为什么不会？”

“我不知道。”影山不声不响地受着，顺便把及川抱起来去清洗。

“你什么都不知道。”及川气呼呼地把所有劲儿一股脑地压在影山身上，他们差不多重，这一下把影山压得一个趔趄。

“但我知道及川前辈可以做好任何队伍的二传手。”

及川背靠着影山同他一起坐在浴缸里。原来影山并不是来跟他客套，更不是高高在上地来教育他，而是打心底里真的觉得花不了多久他就可以做好该做的事。他是个讨厌的蠢蛋，但是：“你总该还知道点别的吧。”

“什么？”影山说。

“我对你不是只有讨厌这件事。”

（5）

“明天也是休息日吗？”影山问。

“嗯。”及川在他怀里迷迷糊糊地应道。

“那就请前辈睡到自然醒吧。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然及川彻几乎没有主动教给过影山飞雄什么，但可以说他是对影山飞雄影响最大的二传手。作为异国球员加入阿根廷俱乐部对于及川彻来说不免算是很大的挑战，我希望这一过程中能有他的后辈支持他度过，希望飞速成长的影山飞雄能不再是一味学习，而是和及川建立相互促进的更深一步的追逐关系。


End file.
